


［西葡］贪念

by armyandcounty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty
Relationships: Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 4





	［西葡］贪念

佩德罗斜斜地把身子趴在柔软的沙发，沉沉地睡着了。

他本是来找安东尼奥去看球赛，可没想到两人在阳光灿烂的马德里大街上饱餐一顿之后，那个昨天晚上熬夜守在自家电视机前看足球实况的男人说要小憩一阵，就直接在睡死在了安东尼奥家的大沙发上。

说起这个沙发，本来安东尼奥家客厅的沙发很小；后来因为罗马诺住了进来，基尔伯特他们也会蹭住在自己家，安东尼奥便换了一个很大很宽敞的沙发。大沙发自己躺着也舒服，尤其是晚上熬夜看球赛的时候，真的是爽翻了——当然，前提是没有人和自己一起挤的时候。

比如佩德罗。

现在的安东尼奥伫立在客厅，望着墙壁上滴答作响的挂钟，现在刚刚才过上午，距离球赛正式开始还有好久；足球比赛的场地离他家并不远，安东尼奥想起上午两人出门时佩德罗的黑眼圈，没忍心叫醒他。

让他多睡会吧。安东尼奥这样想着，情不自禁地用温柔的目光注视着他。忽然，他又冷不丁回过神来，意识到自己这样很蠢，便镇定地转身，打算上楼去给佩德罗披上一条薄毯子。

当安东尼奥抱着毛毯下来的时候，佩德罗还在熟睡。客厅旁的窗户半开着，有风卷入偌大的厅室，吹乱了佩德罗松软的卷发。安东尼奥立马走过去关紧窗户，他回头，佩德罗睡着的脸正对着他的方向。

佩德罗的眼睫轻轻颤动着，柔软的嘴唇半张。也许是因为炎热，在躺下之前，佩德罗把自己单薄的衬衣向上拽起，露出大片的腹部和胸脯。他的一侧肩膀完全地暴露在从窗台落入的明媚阳光下，优美有力的线条一直蔓延至被衣服遮挡住的看不见的地方，安东尼奥看呆了。

有什么好看的？安东尼奥脑海里有一个声音反复询问自己。可安东尼奥抑制不住自己一般，他蹑手蹑脚走到佩德罗面前，俯下身子，紧紧盯着佩德罗裸露出的俊美身形，目不转睛。

他能听到自己疯狂的心跳声响彻在耳畔，震耳欲聋。他也能听到佩德罗均匀平稳的呼吸声。安东尼奥偏了一下视线，他甚至能从衬衣下面隐约望到佩德罗浅棕色的乳_头轮廓。

安东尼奥的脸颊迅速烧红了起来。本就炎热难耐的夏日，他感到自己浑身都燥得十分不舒服。他怀着一股巨大的罪恶感退后几步，轻轻拿起放在沙发角落的毛毯，盖在佩德罗身上。

然后，安东尼奥坐在佩德罗身边。他注视着佩德罗的睡颜，那张总是带着俏皮和嘲讽笑容的脸，在进入梦乡后意外地显得温柔。怎么以前自己没有发现过？那双眼眯起来乖巧的模样，那双饱满鲜红的唇瓣，那张本就俊俏的脸庞……如果不是他那有些讨人厌的性格，佩德罗应当是一个完美的情人。

你在想什么乱七八糟的啊？安东尼奥脑海里又浮现出一个声音，只不过这一次，声音是佩德罗的。他吓了一跳，猛地回头去看，屋内除了他和睡着的葡萄牙人，其他一个人也没有。

真是出现幻觉了。安东尼奥摇摇头，无声地笑了。

从足球场回来的时候，两人还是意犹未尽。天色已晚，佩德罗决定继续住在安东尼奥家。

佩德罗在浴室里冲澡，安东尼奥则坐在房间里看书。他百无聊赖地翻了几页，盯着那堆枯燥的文字看了一会，终于妥协地放下书本，躺在床上冥想。

安东尼奥眼前又慢慢浮现出白天时的景像。他像是在回味一道美食那样，仔细地回味着午后佩德罗倚在沙发熟睡的模样。他那优美有力的身体线条，饱满的胸脯和嘴唇，让安东尼奥想起他家附近美术馆里那些油画作品里的裸_体神话人物。佩德罗的身体像火苗吸引着飞蛾一样吸引着安东尼奥的思绪，并使他像坠入热与光明那样沉溺其中无法自拔。

安东尼奥很清楚这只是一时的冲动。也许是因为近距离的接触让本就年轻气盛的他有了一些反应；也许是平日里佩德罗的无聊调戏让安东尼奥不知不觉对他产生了一些算不上深爱、也算不上依恋的情感。

总之，这很正常，这些奇怪的想法很快就会随风逝去。安东尼奥得出这样的结论。

浴室的水声停了，有人推门走了出来。

“帮我擦下头发吧。”佩德罗的声音在一阵衣料摩擦声后，响在安东尼奥门口，“我真的好困啦——”

“真是拿你没有办法啊，”安东尼奥无奈道，接着他拉开房间的门，看着还湿着头发、光着上半身的佩德罗歪着头冲他笑，不禁下意识移开了视线，耳根也随之热了起来，“我去找找还有没有干净的毛巾，等一下我。”

几分钟后，佩德罗歪着身子斜坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，安东尼奥站在他身后，用一块柔软而干燥的大毛巾仔细擦拭着佩德罗棕色卷曲的长发。佩德罗闭着眼睛，也许是困倦了，他把还光着的肩膀贴住冰凉的墙壁倚靠着。

“喂，这样会着凉的。”安东尼奥担心地伸手去扳佩德罗的肩膀，后者却忽然仰起身子，把头靠在安东尼奥胸脯。安东尼奥心里咯噔一下，手里的梳子忽然直直落下，在地面发出一声脆响。

“哈哈，你也困了？”佩德罗笑着回头去看狼狈弯腰找梳子的安东尼奥，“算了，你去睡觉吧，我自己把头发擦干净。”

“……”安东尼奥正想矢口否认，但他却一时半会也想不出别的话来回复，只好点点头，转身离开了。安东尼奥听着自己耳畔回响的剧烈心跳声，心里隐隐叹了一口气。

在通向二楼楼梯的拐角处，安东尼奥鬼使神差地回头看了一眼佩德罗。他本以为佩德罗不会发现，可自己竟是径直对上了佩德罗同样望过来的目光。虽然在昏黄的灯光下看不真切，但安东尼奥发誓，他的表情一定带着得意的微笑。

西班牙人飞速地逃离了尴尬现场，只留下葡萄牙人独自坐在餐桌前望着对方离去的方向。

“东尼，慢点……”

安东尼奥从一个梦中惊醒，醒来时，他已经感觉到自己不可抑制地有了反应。他闭了闭眼，仰起头，冷静地回忆起梦中的内容。

梦里，自己把佩德罗抱在怀中，解去他的衣扣，然后……然后，佩德罗坦露着他的上身，腰肢紧紧贴着自己的身体，双眼含着泪低声呻吟。

他狠狠地低声咒骂了一句，想起佩德罗还睡在隔壁的房间，安东尼奥无奈地住了嘴，躺在床上蒙上被子继续睡，等待着自己的心情慢慢平复。但不幸的是，安东尼奥一直清醒着，直到东方的天边破晓，他也没能睡着。

清晨，佩德罗看到安东尼奥有些趔趄地往厨房走的时候，就知道他没睡好。但他不愿意多问原因——没有哪个国家总是能毫无压力地每晚倒头就睡，连佩德罗自己也做不到。

也许是做了噩梦吧。从小就是这样，晚上一做噩梦，白天就是一副无精打采的模样。太好猜了。

只是今天，安东尼奥总会稍稍躲一下佩德罗，眼神尽量不与他接触，或是避免一些肢体动作。佩德罗感觉有些莫名其妙，但他懒得计较那些，只当安东尼奥又发神经。

在强撑着困意给佩德罗做好饭后，安东尼奥倒头便趴在了柔软的大沙发上，沉沉地睡着了。他的动作幅度过大，以至于拖鞋都飞了出去，撞到了雪白的墙壁留下一个浅浅的鞋印。

佩德罗咬着蛋挞，看着安东尼奥迅速进入梦乡后便一动不动的样子，不禁被逗笑了。他把蛋挞塞进嘴里，走到沙发旁低头望着安东尼奥的睡颜，伫立在那里也是一动不动。

佩德罗望着安东尼奥成熟的脸庞，他柔软卷曲的棕色短发，还有挺拔的身板，神色逐渐变得温柔和眷恋起来。他不由自主地俯下身子，盯着安东尼奥鼓起的脸颊，想要去轻轻落下一个吻。

在自己还没犯傻之前，佩德罗忽然就清醒了。他有些好笑地摇摇头，不明白自己到底在想些什么事情，然后转身继续去享用餐桌上的甜点。

这是怎样的感情呢？仅仅是一时冲动，还是长久以来的深切依恋？佩德罗思考起来。

幸好安东尼奥熟睡着，若是让他明白自己奇怪的贪念，一定会觉得莫名其妙甚至厌恶吧。


End file.
